I Promise I Will
by Avoiding Time
Summary: "Você e B tem que ficar juntos. Esse é o certo. Sempre foi o certo" BBxL yaoi - menção BBxA - presente para Kaori Yang' / homenagem ao niver do "meu" A no dia 03/03


Pois é pessoas... Eis que eu surjo com uma fic o.õ mas essa fic, nõa é uma fic qualquer não! é para a Kaori Yang'!!!

plateia: *aplaude* uhuuuuuuuuull!!!

E tem maaaais! 8DDDD essa fic tbm é presente de niver pro "meu" A, que faz niver amanha no dia 03/03 8DDDDDDD

plateia: uhuuuuuuuuuull!! \o/

e quero dizer que death note e another note não me pertencem :3 e nao é culpa minha se fic tiver ruim 8D então vamos a fic! 8DD mas antes...

* * *

**Aviso pra Kaori**

**se não gostar, tá na boa, eu escrevo outra :3 essa aqui pode se considerar um teste, já que eu nunca escrevi BBxL**

* * *

**I Promise I will**

Naquela noite fria de inverno, uma limousine estacionou na frente do orfanato. Um dos jovens havia se suicidado na noite anterior. Não que isso fosse anormal, muitos já haviam morrido dessa mesma forma antes. Mas esse jovem não era "um qualquer", se tratava do primeiro na linha de sucessores do L, A... O que também não explicava o por quê de L fazer tanta questão de comparecer ao enterro. Nem Watari compreendeu as razões do jovem detetive, mas preferiu não questiona-lo.

Então, lá estavam os dois parados naquela noite sombria em frente ao grande portão do lugar. Watari olha de esguelha o mais novo, que olha para frente, sem expressão. Um empregado bem jovem vem recebe-los e abre o portão. Eles cruzam o grande jardim e depois chegam a construção principal. O empregado os guia até os quartos onde ficariam, embora não fosse necessário, já que eles sempre ficavam ali.

- Bom, esses são os seus quartos. - Diz o empregado apontando para duas portas próximas uma da outra. - Amanhã, as 15 horas acontecerá o enterro da.. Do A.. Sinto pela confusão, mas ele sempre me pareceu uma garota e... Bom, acho que vocês sabem, não é?

- Sim. - Watari ri. - Obrigado por nos guiar.

- De nada, se precisarem de algo é só- L o corta:

- Onde está o corpo?

- Ah, bem... Está na capela, é claro... Você... Quer que eu te leve até lá? - Responde o garoto com um pouco de medo da resposta.

- Não. Obrigado. - Responde L, sem olhar para o empregado.

- Tá certo... Então, boa noite. - Ele sai, aliviado.

Depois que Watari teve certeza de que o garoto estava longe, ele se vira para L. L estava com um polegar na boca e uma expressão pensativa.

- L, você está pensando em ir até lá?

- - ...

- Senhor?

- Eu vou dar uma volta. - L se afasta.

Watari suspira.

- Pelo jeito, nunca vou saber por que estamos aqui, não é mesmo. - O que era para ser uma pergunta, acaba saindo como uma afirmação.

L para.

- Estamos aqui porque tenho uma promessa a cumprir. - Ele segue, sem olhar para trás.

**- Flashback -**

- L? - Uma voz suave pergunta.

L se vira para o dono da voz. Era um jovem, de pele muito branca, que lembrava a de um cadáver, com cabelos muito longos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor. Suas vestes eram uma calça jeans de corte unisex, uma blusa de manga comprida e gola alta vermelha com uma camiseta preta por cima. Provavelmente, poucos nesse mundo eram capazes de perceber que "aquilo" se tratava de um homem e não de uma mulher. L era um desses poucos.

- O que você quer, A? Eu já te disse que não vou voltar atrás. Você é o mais indicado para me suceder.

- Não, não é isso dessa vez! É que... - A para de falar e mexe nervosamente nos cabelos. Ele vai para perto de L. - Será que podemos discutir isso lá fora?

L assente e os dois vão para a varanda. Aquele prédio era usado exclusivamente por L para testar seus sucessores. Depois de vários meses, L decidira que A era a melhor opção. Dentro de poucas horas, A e BB poderiam voltar para a Whammy's house.

- E então, o que é? - Pergunta L.

A fica de costas para o detetive, olhando o chão lá embaixo, com um interesse mórbido. Estavam no 10 andar, e A tinha um histórico extenso de tentativas de suicídio. L já estava se perguntando se A ia se jogar de lá, quando este se vira.

- Você e B tem que ficar juntos. - A voz de A era um sussurro, e seus olhos desfocados e sem vida pareciam quase doentios aos de L.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - pergunta L.

- Você e B tem que ficar juntos. Esse é o certo. - A se aproxima de L, que recua instintivamente. - Sempre foi o certo.

- Você não gostava do B? - L pergunta se negando a entender o significado daquelas palavras.

- Eu o AMO. Amo tanto que chega a doer. - A sorri levemente e depois volta ficar sério. - É por isso que eu preciso que você e ele fiquem juntos.

- Eu não entendo aonde quer chegar...

- L... - A segura L pelos braços. Suas mãos eram frias e ele era mais forte do que parecia. - Como pode negar algo tão óbvio. Beyond te ama, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém... Tudo que ele quer é você.

- Pare de dizer essas coisas. - L tenta se soltar em vão.

- Por que negar? Será que é por que no fundo você sente algo por ele? Afinal, é impossível não sentir, já que você deixa ele te visitar todas as noites... Eu sei de tudo o que ele faz, embora ele não saiba de tudo o que faço... E eu sei que você sente algo por ele, posso sentir no ar...

- Você deve estar enganado...

- Aaaah, isso nunca! - Ele ri. - Não foi você mesmo que disse que minhas capacidades dedutivas podem superar as suas?

- A... Para com isso.

- Então, assuma logo que estou certo e me prometa que vai ficar com BB, depois que eu morrer.

- O... Que?

- Prometa.

- Eu... Não posso.

- Por favor... - A fala de forma doce. - Se você algum dia ligou pra mim como diz, me prometa isso. É meu ultimo pedido...

- Eu... Eu... - L parece que vai se dar por vencido. A sorri e volta a agir normalmente.

- Obrigado! Sabia que podia contar com você! Tenha uma boa noite! - A dá um beijo na bochecha de L e depois sai como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**- Fim do Flashback -**

L caminhava pelos longos corredores da Whammy's house, pensativo. Pensava na promessa que fizera a A e também de alguns momentos que passara com B. De certa forma, os dois o assustavam, mas de formas diferentes: BB, porque o queria de uma forma que L jamais poderia pensar e por faze-lo crer que também sentia isso; A, por sempre parecer saber mais sobre L do que ele próprio. Claro que com certeza não seriam esses os motivos pelos quais uma pessoa normal poderia ter medo deles. Mas L não era uma dessas pessoas normais.

Ele ia cumprir a promessa. Era seu dever. Mas ainda sim, se sentia relutante e inseguro com relação a isso. Claro que ele jamais admitiria para alguém que estava se sentindo assim.

L atravessava lentamente o caminho de pedras no jardim que levava até a capela. Sabia que B estaria lá. Logo, ele chega à pequena construção, mas em vez de entrar apenas observa. BB estava lá como previsto, conversando com o corpo inerte deitado no caixão.

- Eu disse para você não fazer isso, não disse? E você nem me ouve... Idiota! - Ele fala irritado. - Como pode me deixar sozinho assim, Aaron? Que tipo de melhor amigo é você? - Ele ri. - Que bobagem eu estou falando, não é mesmo? Se você não fosse um suicida, qual seria a graça de ser seu amigo? - Ele ri mais alto. - Como se eu já não soubesse que você ia fazer isso! E sabe, A, sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? - Ele se aproxima mais do cadáver e sussurra algo inaudivel no ouvido dele. E então, sem mais nem menos, começa a gargalhar descontroladamente.

- B. - L o chama.

BB para imediatamente de rir e olha L, encantado.

- L, mas que surpresa! - Ele se vira para A – Viu o que você fez? Me deixou tão distraído que nem vi L chegando... - B se afasta do caixão e caminha pra perto de L.

- O que te traz aqui, meu doce L? - BB acaricia o rosto de L vagarosamente, aproveitando momento. - Veio só para prestigiar o enterro do A? Assim você me deixa enciumado, querido L.

- Não, foi só por isso. - Responde L, tentando manter a respiração regular.

- Ah, não? Então o que foi? - B desliza mão por todo o corpo de L, acompanhando o movimento com o olhar.

- Eu vim ficar com você.

BB para o que esta fazendo e olha para L, quase chocado, duvidando do que ouvira. Depois, ele abre um largo sorriso e diz:

- Me desculpe, A, por ter duvidado de suas qualidades como melhor amigo. - ele ri pervertidamente. - Vou aproveitar bastante seu presente de despedida.

BB puxa L para um beijo intenso, sendo correspondido imediatamente, como sempre sonhou.

- Finalmente, tudo está como sempre deveria ter sido... - Fala o espírito de A, sem ser ouvido por ninguém, e depois some, mergulhando na inexistência que tanto ansiava.

**Fim**

cabou! e tenho algumas coisas pra falar.... eu tinha outra fic em emnte, mas quando eu fui ver saiu isso O.O nao posso dizer q gostei, mas não odeiei XD e, você naõ tem como saber, mas minha marca registrada de toda fic de DN é que em todas aparece o A, nem que seja só uma sitação XDDD vicio é uma coisa feia mesmo u.ú mas enfim.......... essa é a unica fic minha q vcs vao ver dizendoq morte é inexistência, pois eu nõa acredio numa coisa dessas o.õ mas como é de presente pro A tbm, quis deixa-lo feliz

ah! o nome dessa fic é o nome de uma musica que eu gosto muito! eu nao sei quem é o criador, mas conheço gravado pela Stacie Orrico

e é isso... se gostou, manda review! se nao gostou, manda review! se quer um amigo, manda review! se quer aumentar meu numero de reviews manda review! se me acha doente, manda review! se conhce a kaori, manda review! se não conhece, manda review! se quer mandar review, manda review!!! /apanha XPPP**  
**


End file.
